CTU Los Angeles building
The CTU Los Angeles building was designed to be as efficient as possible and to make the task of fighting terrorists as easy and pleasant as possible. The original building was used until after Day 3. A new design was implemented for Day 4 and has remained since. Original building .]] The original CTU Los Angeles building was based around a large room known as the Bullpen. The Bullpen was made up of two levels and contained many desks on the lower level and a walkway on the higher level. The lower level was also home to the briefing room and linked to the holding rooms. On the upper level, a metal walkway connected the office of the Special Agent in Charge with the several other offices including the Data Room and the Field Operations department. The upper level linked with the bottom one via stairs. CTU Los Angeles also had several Tech Rooms around the building. The primary tech room was Tech 1, which was shielded from EMPs. The room was centered around a circular station with several monitors. .]] It is assumed a lot of the complex was underground seeing that lifts have been seen with many buttons and, from the outside, the building looks quite small. The building also had an underground parking lot. (Day 1 11:00pm-12:00am) Reconstruction During the time depicted in 24: The Game, most of the building was under construction, presumably repairing the damage from the bombing in Day 2. Annotated floor plans: * First floor * Second floor * Third floor * Roof Points of interest include: * M3 - The panic room, into which Michelle Dessler and Kim Bauer fled after the building was raided. * Bullpen - A largely open floor with workstations for the analysts. * Tony's Office - The office of the Special Agent in Charge, located on the floor above the Bullpen, gives the SAiC a vantage point overlooking the analysts. * Armory - Contains assault rifles and ammunition, body armor, and first aid kits. The New CTU Los Angeles Sometime after Day 3, the CTU Los Angeles building was fully renovated. It is unknown whether a totally new building was used or whether the old building was just changed; however during Day 5, Kim Bauer said that both her parents had died in the building. The new building lost the metal look of its predecessor in favor of stone. The walls of the building are just bare concrete, as are the steps. The windows are partially frosted to have a "barcode" look and the desks in the Bullpen are red. A new Counter Terrorist Unit logo was introduced at this time as well. A new, more high-tech situation room has been created which features a more sophisticated monitor, capable of visual communication. The back wall of the situation room was fake and lead through to a ventilation room. The new CTU Los Angeles has a new communication system, used to save time and effort. A VoIP system at each desk allows agents to contact each other without moving across to the recipient, a system which could save vital seconds in an emergency. The new holding room is much more sophisticated with equipment added to discover the reactions of the person being interviewed. The hold room has two sections, the first one, a room with computers and monitors in which looks into the main room through the use of a one way mirror. The main room is bare and holds just a table and chairs. Some areas of the building are able to be fully sealed in the case of a biological attack, in order to protect staff until the building is decontaminated. Some of these areas include the Situation Room, the offices on the upper level of the Bullpen, the Holding Rooms and the Medical Clinic. Background information and notes * The CTU Los Angeles building has appeared in every episode of 24. Category:CTU Category:Locations Category:Featured articles